


Formidable

by Acting4Hope



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acting4Hope/pseuds/Acting4Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayor Dewey didn’t remember the last time he had felt this hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formidable

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe....bet y'all didn't know I shipped this. Welp, here it is. My trash.

  ****

Mayor Dewey didn’t remember the last time he had felt this hurt. He sat in his room with the lights off and beer bottles scattered across the floor. He sitting on the floor at this point, his head in his hands. He could feel the stubble of his five o’clock shadow on the palms of his hands, an indicator that he has not shaved in days. He was clad in only a pair of boxers and a stained tank top.  

He hadn’t left his room in days. He didn’t want to leave his room ever again. Not after what he was forced to witness.

.  

It was the first day in a long while that it had rained in Beach City, so Mayor Dewey decided to take the day off from his campaigning and relax. He managed to get some extra hours of sleep before he got a phone call. It was from Steven, Greg Universe’s son.

“Hello?” He said when he picked up the phone.

“Hi William.” He smiled at who he heard respond from the other end. It was Pearl, his significant other and, if he had the courage to propose, his soon-to-be fiancee.

“Hi honey, why are you calling from Steven’s phone?” He asked. He could hear her sigh in frustration on the other end.

“Amethyst broke the house phone trying to kill a bug. _Again_.” She responded. Mayor Dewey let out a small laugh. He got up from his bed and put his phone in the crook of his neck and shoulder. He began to walk toward his closet to get changed for the day.

“So why did you call?” He asked. Pearl could be heard laughing nervously and taking a deep breath.

“Well...it’s raining today, and Steven told me he didn’t see you up and about this morning, so I figured you took today off. So uh...I was uh...wondering if you wanted to...maybe come over? I mean, you don’t to if you don’t want to! I understand if you had other plans, but...uhm,” She paused for a moment before whispering into the phone, “I miss you.”

“I miss you too, darling,” He replied with a slight blush, “I’ll be over in twenty minutes, alright?”  

“Alright. I...uh...I love you…” She whispered quickly into the phone before hanging up. Mayor Dewey put his phone down and smiled; she was so nervous when it came to expressing her affection. He also figured that Steven and the others were still around, so she didn’t want to be too vocal about it.

He got changed and drove in his personal car over to Steven’s house. When he arrived, he could see Pearl walking around past the windows, almost like she was impatiently awaiting his arrival. He got out of his car and shut the door, causing Pearl to turn and look outside. She smiled and quickly rushed over to the door, opening it quickly and walking to meet him halfway. She quickly kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly.

“Hi honey,” She greeted. Mayor Dewey smiled and hugged her back, moving her head so he could kiss her.  

“Hello darling,” He greeted after parting from her lips. She blushed a light blue and looked away from him. He smiled and grabbed her hand. She turned back toward him.

“I think it would be best if we got out of this rain.” He pointed at the sky which continued to produce the tiny drops. She nodded and lead him into the house.

When they entered, Mayor Dewey could see young Steven watching them with starry eyes. Amethyst was on the couch beside him eating a bag of chips. Garnet was in the kitchen, her glasses covering whether or not she was focused on the pair or on the cookies she had just pulled out of the oven.

“Hi Mayor Dewey!!” Steven greeted gleefully. Amethyst turned at the sound of Steven and smirked when she saw Mayor Dewey.

“See Garnet, I told you she was calling her lil’ boyfriend. You owe me!” Amethyst announced, causing Pearl to huff beside Mayor Dewey. Garnet walked over with the tray of cookies.

“Fine.” Garnet replied before handing Amethyst the tray of cookies. Amethyst licked her lips and ate all the cookies in one fell swoop. Garnet sat down on the couch beside Amethyst and looked at Mayor Dewey and Pearl.

“Well, don’t just stand there,” Steven said, “Sit down! We’re just about to start the movie!”

“Movie?” Mayor Dewey asked, turning to Pearl who was blushing even more.

“A-Ah yes. Steven thought it would be a good idea to spend the day watching movies, and I thought that maybe you’d like to join us…” Pearl explained, causing Mayor Dewey to smile wider and lean over to kiss Pearl’s cheek.

“I’d like to do anything if it means being able to be with you~” He remarked lovingly, causing Pearl’s face to turn a dark shade of blue. Amethyst made fake gagging noises in response and Steven giggled like a little schoolgirl. Garnet smiled at the two of them and grabbed the remote, turning on the television. Pearl walked over to the couch and sat inbetween Steven and Amethyst, turning toward Mayor Dewey and shyly patting the spot next to her. He made his way over to the couch and sat beside her. It was tight fit with everyone seated on the couch, but no one seemed bothered by it.

The movie started and Mayor Dewey found himself to be lost in thought. He looked over at Pearl, who was now leaning her head on his shoulder and had her one arm wrapped around his. Her hand was intertwined with his, and he could feel her tapping on their conjoined hands with the other one. She looked so peaceful in this moment; no glimmers of rage speckled in her light blue eyes. No, for once she was at complete peace.

He felt so lucky to have her like this. Just, completely _his_. He relished in the feeling of having her so close to him. He recalled on a time where he felt like his affections would never be returned and how desperate he felt when he finally mustered up the courage to walk over to Pearl after she had finished fighting a monster and ask her on a date. He remembered bringing her home the night of their first date, both of them slightly red, or blue, in the face and stumbling over words. He remembered their first kiss and how awkward it was because the first time they had leaned in their noses interfered.

She was so wonderful, in his eyes. He loved every moment they spent together. Even when they weren’t together, he loved just being able to see her fight a monster or hear her voice and think that that’s _his_ significant other over there. Moments like this made him wish time would slow down completely so he could relish in it longer.

He fiddled absentmindedly with the small box he had in his pocket. Just the feeling of it against his finger made him tense up. He looked at his pocket with a nervous excitement.

He’s had this ring for over eight months now, and he’s been trying for that long to propose to Pearl. But every time he’s attempted to propose, something or someone would come and ruin it. He felt today would be it though. He didn’t care if there were others around, as soon as this movie ended he was going to do it. He was going to get down on one knee and propose to his beauty.  

“Bill, are you alright?” He snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Pearl’s voice. He turned to Pearl and saw her looking up at him with a curious look, “You tensed just now. Is something wrong?” He laughed nervously and moved his free hand to rest it upon her other hand.

“No no, I’m fine. Just...thought of something.” He replied a tad nervously, a sweat bead rolling down his cheek. Pearl narrowed her eyes at him skeptically before brushing it off and turning back to the TV. He internally sighed in relief.

Besides that little moment, Mayor Dewey was certain that _nothing_ was going to ruin this day. Nope. Absolutely nothing.  

.

.

Oh boy, was he _wrong_.

BOOM! From outside, Mayor Dewey heard a loud noise, like something hitting the ground. He immediately turned to look outside and saw a large monster standing on the beach. It was hideous, with over a dozen eyes and its body almost looking like it was melted. The monster roared a horrendous roar, and by then all three of the gems had stood and summoned their weapons. Garnet was the first out of the door to attack, Amethyst following not too far behind. Pearl hesitated for a moment, turning back to Steven and Mayor Dewey who were still seated in shock.

“Steven, you stay here and protect Bill.” She instructed sternly. Steven nodded, but Mayor Dewey rose.

“Pearl, I’ll be fine. I don’t need anyone to protect me. I just...I should help.” He replied, but Pearl’s stern expression did not falter.

“No. I am _not_ going to run the risk of you getting hurt. I love you too much to ever see you get hurt,” She said, and then kissed his cheek, “We’ll handle this and be back to finish the movie, okay?” Mayor Dewey nodded, defeated, and Pearl left the house. Steven jumped off of the couch and rushed to the door and threw it open. He turned back around to Mayor Dewey.

“Well, come on! You wanna help, don’t you?” Steven asked with a confident smile. Mayor Dewey nodded and ran outside with Steven.

Outside, Mayor Dewey could see the trio battling the giant monster. Amethyst was up in the air with her whip, Garnet was running toward the monster, and Pearl was dodging the monster’s attacks. Steven ran down to the beach and summoned his shield. Mayor Dewey followed closely behind and nervously watched as Pearl dodged the monster’s attacks.

“Guys!” Steven shouted, causing the three gems to turn toward him. Pearl gasped in shock when she saw Steven standing there, not noticing Mayor Dewey was standing not too far behind him. She ran to Steven quickly and picked him up.

“Steven, I thought I told you to stay inside with Bill! What are you doing out here?!” She shouted desperately.

“I’m helping!!” Steven announced, “And so is-”

“Go back inside! _Now_!!” Pearl instructed angrily, putting him back onto the ground and turning back around. She summoned her spear once more, but it was far too late for her.

Mayor Dewey watched, frozen in place, as the monster’s fist came crashing down above of Pearl.

Time almost seemed to freeze in that one, despairing moment. Mayor Dewey screamed, running toward Pearl in some foolish attempt to save her. Steven made his bubble, but by then it was too late for Pearl. The fist made contact with her head.

BOOM!

A large cloud of dust formed, preventing Mayor Dewey from seeing Pearl. Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven watched it in horror before Amethyst and Garnet defeated the monster. Once the monster was poofed and bubbled, Steven left his bubble and walked into the cloud of dust to where Pearl was standing. Mayor Dewey quickly ran over to where Steven was and was immediately blinded by the dust.

He almost wished he hadn’t witnessed what he did in this moment. He wished he could go back in time and do everything over again just so he wouldn’t have to witness what he did. Even if it meant he would never get to be with Pearl, he’d prefer to love her from afar then witness this over again.

“P...Pearl…?” He whispered, looking down at the ground. There was Pearl’s gem, on the ground, but Pearl was no longer there. It was just her gem. A gem with a very tiny crack in it. Mayor Dewey could feel his heart drop into his gut and tears build up in his eyes.

“W-Where….Where are you?” He asked as tears streamed down his face. Steven picked up her gem and held it in his two hands.

“She has a crack now…” Steven noted. Garnet took Pearl’s gem from Steven and looked at it.

“We need to take her to Rose’s Fountain.” She stated. Mayor Dewey didn’t understand what they were talking about. All he was focused on was the fact that his Pearl was gone. Before anyone could console him, he walked mechanically back to his car and drove home.   

.

 He cringed at that memory and lifted his head up, grabbing another unopened beer and opening it before taking a large swig. He grabbed the ring box from the floor where he had it and felt a few tears forming in his eyes. He opened the ring box and looked at the stunning ring inside. It was a stunning silver band with an amber stone placed perfectly on top. He figured that buying a ring with an actual gemstone would freak Pearl out, so he got a ring with a gem that’s not actually a gem.  

“I wish you could have seen this ring Pearl…” He said to the ring, “You would’ve loved it, I bet. It’s perfectly symmetrical, just how you like it. It would have looked lovely on your finger, I know it.” He cried loudly and tossed the ring box across the room, laying down and letting his tears collect on his bedroom floor.  

It had been over two weeks since Pearl was gone, but to Mayor Dewey it had felt like ten years. He hadn’t gotten up or gone to work in that time, and the town was almost in shambles without him. The only time he’s left his room was to get about six cases of beer from his basement. He was saving them for a rainy day. Well, to Mayor Dewey, these days felt like the rainiest of days.

Suddenly, there was knock at his door.

“Dad,” Buck could be heard from the other side of the door, “Dad please come out. The whole town’s worried about you. _I’m_ worried about you. Please...come out.” Mayor Dewey didn’t bother to respond. This had been the twentieth time that Buck had tried coax his father out of his room.  

“Alright, fine. Be sad forever. I don’t care.” Buck said frustratedly and his footsteps could be heard walking away from Mayor Dewey’s door. He was alone once more. He liked that.

“I miss you Pearl…” He whispered as he shut his eyes to try and sleep off his pain.

There was another knock at his door. Mayor Dewey opened his eyes and angrily sat up.

“B-Buck, I s-said go away,” Mayor Dewey said drunkenly as he stood up and stumbled to the door, “Now p-please leave before I ground you for a yea-” He stopped when he saw who it was.

“Hello William.” It was Pearl. She was dressed in her same attire, and she had a bouquet of pink roses in her hands. She looked at him and smiled with an adorable smile. Mayor Dewey’s jaw dropped, and so did the bottle in his hand.

“P-P...P-Pe...Pear...Pearl?” Mayor Dewey asked in shock. She giggled and nodded. He immediately grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, sobbing into her shoulder as he clung to her desperately. She wrapped her arms around him and let him cry. Once he cried enough to stain the back of her shirt completely, he let go and stared at her in disbelief.

“B-But, how is this possible?! After the monster...crushed you, your body was gone! How are you even here right now?!” He asked in disbelief.  

“My gem wasn’t shattered Bill, it was only a tiny bit cracked. Did you not know that gems are able to retreat into their gems if they are not shattered and then fix themselves?” Pearl asked, and Mayor Dewey deadpanned.

“No. Was I supposed to?” He asked. Pearl deadpanned at his response.

“Did Steven not tell you?” Pearl replied.

“I didn’t stick around long enough to listen to anyone. After I...saw you...I just sort of left.” He explained, “I didn’t really want to...see your gem anymore…” Pearl nodded in understanding and looked around his room.

“It looks like a bomb went off in here,” She noted with a laugh. Mayor Dewey laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Hehehe, yeahhh...it kind of did...I sort of went...berserk when I got home the first day…” He replied. Pearl bent down and picked up an empty beer bottle.

“Alcohol? Bill, I thought you didn’t drink.” Pearl said, causing Mayor Dewey to laugh a bit more awkwardly.

“Y-Yeah, I kind of went overboard with the beer, didn’t I?” Mayor Dewey noted with another awkward chuckle. Pearl dropped the beer bottle and grabbed both of Mayor Dewey’s hands.

“Did you really miss me so much that you almost completely threw your life away?” Pearl asked, and Mayor Dewey nodded in reply. Pearl looked at him in shock and sadness before kissing his cheek tenderly.

“You don’t need to put yourself through all of this torment just because of me.” She said. Mayor Dewey took his hands from Pearl’s and grabbed her by both of her shoulders.

“Yes. I. _Do_. I do this because you mean the whole world to me. I love you with all my heart and just having the thought in my head that I could _lose_ you so easily makes me want to hold you longer and love you more. Pearl, you are literally my sunshine when I wake and the moonlight when I sleep. So please, for heaven’s sake,” He walked over to where the ring box was and picked it up before walking back to her and getting down on one knee, “Just be my bride. Marry me please and make my whole life filled with your endless light.”

Pearl looked at the ring and gasped before smiling a big, dorky smile and kissed him passionately. When they parted, Pearl laughed as little tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

“I don’t know what marriage is exactly is, but yes!! Yes I will marry you, you big blubbering idiot!” She cried out. Mayor Dewey smiled the widest he’s ever had as he placed the ring on her finger. They hugged each other for a while until Pearl looked at him slyly.

“But I will certainly not marry you if you do not take a shower right this instant. You smalll like a sack of garbage that’s been sitting in the sun for a week.” Pearl said jokingly. Mayor Dewey laughed and nodded.  

**  
** Mayor Dewey didn’t remember the last time he had felt this hurt, and now he didn’t remember the last time he felt this _loved_.


End file.
